Interactive systems connected wide area networks, such as the Internet, have steadily evolved into vibrant mediums for social interaction and accessing digital media. Streaming media refers to multimedia content that is constantly received by, and normally displayed to, one or more end-users while it is being delivered by the provider. Multimedia streams can be provided live or on-demand. Some network providers host live streaming events where users may perceive streaming multimedia content, such as audio and video, and simultaneously view comments submitted by a subset of the users. These live streaming events, together with the recorded comments, can also be re-played on-demand.